Street Fighter:Before They Were Famous
by ShinNoOdLEbOy
Summary: Like the title says.....dummy more stuff lotsa cussin....dummy
1. Backstreet Boxer

I do not own any of these characters they are all property of capcom inc.  
  
  
  
Street Fighter: Before they were famous  
  
In eastern L.A. around 2:47 p.m. four people on a street corner  
  
"Hand it ouva!" a big broad shouldered character says to a rather…well….ummm small character. But you run the part of town! I need these moneys for milk and stuff, man you big, smelly. Ugl……BAMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The lomming missing link hit him like lightning and left him just as hurt. "Man ,B, you done brokd his nose for the eigth time! "I know, He'd  
  
give up no cash, so he givd up some blood! Hahahahah, I got paid!!!", Balrog declared. "Ummm B, no you aint git paid yet, you busted his face open, but no dough my friend". "YOU SAYIN IM STILL BROKE!?!?!? Damn, I gotta rob sumbody soon. Wait, ofa der!!! Ima get deez foos dat doo da ground boogie." Balrog decided. "I's got dis wun. Balrog approached these too very ummmm……ahhhhh what's the word, originally dressed. "Yea,…and you don't quit" these words blasted from the boombox that the breakers were dancing to. "Hey, I own this block punks, so clear the F&*% out! Or ya can aw-wayz, you can always pay da fees like eh-rhe wun else. "Which it gon be?", Balrog asked. "Well sucker, well just break here cuz its public ok?" said the short rather bull faced dancer. "Ok, den if you can break, so can I" B said with a snicker. "Alright then so us yo…….hey..wtf? Mann youre crazAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! Balrog picked up one of the and shook him by his ankles letting all the nickels and pennies fall out. "Wha…pennies? Man you broke just like me, nigga! I'll break aight! I BREAK SOME BONES!!!!!! He picks the dancer up, while his friends run off, leaving him at the painful mercy of this bear mountain  
  
Slamming him into the wall, this helpless young man, who's dressed like a band conductor is crushed his arm: broke, his leg: broke, pretty much this dude was bashed and brusied. "Dat ll teach um. Wut dis is?" he wondered as he looked at a poster on the wall were he massacred the breakdancer."Street Fighta Turnamint? Man I don't want no f*%&^ tuna mint, but I wanna fight! I's go check dis out. 


	2. Nightlife

Street Fighter: Before They Were Famous  
  
8:39 P.M.  
  
Los Vegas, Nevada  
  
August 27,1988  
  
A sleek, red Lamborghini is seen racing on the outskirts of Vegas. A man with long, flowing hair is seen in the drivers seat. An attractive female is in the passengers seat, wind blowing through her hair. The make their way towards their hotel, the Imperial. As they make their way towards the lobby, a masked man runs past them, grabbing her purse. "Get back here you basterd!!!" "Ken, don't, it's not worth it!!" "No Eliza, I get him!" (Shit, this guy's fast!) Ken runs through the crowd after the thug, pushing and dodging past people. "Move it!! One Side!! Kiss my ass lady!!", Ken shouted, trying to keep track of the bandit. Finally, Ken caught up to the as swipe, as he referred to him as. The thief pulled out a knife, a 5incher, rusty and partially dull. "C'mon" he taunted at Ken. "Sonuvabitch!!!", Ken remarked. He figured that if he could get him in a more open area, he could do some damage. "Ok, think." Ken threw a kick at the thug's wrist, causing him to drop the knife. Next, Ken shot several quick punches to his face and body. The man's face had already began to get an eye swelling, a nose and lip busted. He was dazed, confused and bruised. Ken  
  
Decided to get this over with and back to his woman, Ken got low right as the attacker swiped with his knife, before you could see it, Ken lept into the air, fist upward, launching the thief into the air. Ken landed on his feet picking up the purse, a bit covered in blood. Before he could start walking, a man tapped him on the shoulder, saying" Those were some good moves, ever consider entering the street fighter tournament?"  
  
Ken said, "I'll think about it". The man handed ken a slip of paper. "If you change your mind, Here is the place you go. 


End file.
